


Wardrobe Malfunction

by PhiraLovesLoki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Misunderstandings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/pseuds/PhiraLovesLoki
Summary: For Killian's first Halloween, Emma's got the perfect surprise for him. He's got a surprise for her, too, and things don't quite match up.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/gifts).



> I wrote this to cheer up bashful-killian, who'd been having a rough time. Originally only posted to Tumblr, posting to AO3 now.

_Are you free tonight, love? I thought we might celebrate the holiday together._

Emma frowned at her cell phone. Killian wanted to celebrate … Halloween?

 _Really?_  she texted back.

As usual, his reply took a while, given his disability.  _Aye. I thought we might have dinner together on my ship. I’ll dress for the occasion._

Now  _that,_  she had to admit, she wanted to see.  _You’re going to dress up for Halloween?_

_Of course. I want to fit in, my love. You know that. I think you’ll like what I’m planning to wear._

_Oh, will I?_  She added a winking emoji.

_Your lad helped me with it. You’d better wear something equally stunning._

She snorted, catching her mother’s attention from across the table. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Emma ate another fry before texting again.  _All right, I’ll be there tonight. Should I bring food?_

“Not nothing,” Mary Margaret said suspiciously.

_I’ve got the evening all set, love. No need to bring anything except for your lovely self._

“You’ve got that look,” Mary Margaret continued.

“What look?”

“The look that says you’re thinking about doing inappropriate things with your pirate boyfriend.”

Emma blushed. “Ew, Mom!”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. “Look, I was your friend for months before I knew you were my daughter. We’ve talked about worse. It’s  _fine._  Just tell me you’re not sexting in front of me.”

“We are  _not_  sexting.”  _Now,_  Emma added mentally.

“So what’s going on?”

Emma shrugged. “He wants me to go over to the  _Jolly Roger_  tonight to celebrate Halloween.”

“He what? How does he even know about Halloween?”

“He asked about it the other night,” she recalled. “He wanted to know what was with all the pumpkins and stuff. I explained about dressing up and getting candy and stuff, and he thought it sounded kind of cool. But I had no idea he wanted to celebrate it.”

“He really does want to fit in,” Mary Margaret reminded her. “So he has a costume?”

“Yeah, he says Henry helped him pick it out, and that he thinks I’ll really like it.”

Mary Margaret frowned thoughtfully. “Well, if Henry had to help him pick it out, it’s probably not anything he would have worn in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Probably not.”

“I don’t know. Did you guys watch any movies lately?”

“Well, just— _oh.”_

“Oh?”

“He really loves  _Star Wars,_  and we just rewatched the original trilogy a couple weeks ago.”

Her mother chuckled. “Lemme guess—you think he’d make a sexy Han Solo.”

She felt her blush deepen. “I may have mentioned something about it to him.”

“So you need a Leia costume? I’ve got a white dress you might be able to use.”

“Not to go back into gross territory, Mom, but I  _think_  there’s a different costume he’s expecting.”

“Ew,” Mary Margaret said. “You’d better talk to Ruby, then.”

Several hours later, Emma shifted uncomfortably under her trench coat as she approached the  _Jolly Roger_ , feeling a little bit pervy about the whole thing. She hoped Killian wasn’t going to insist that they actually  _leave_  and go trick-or-treating, but given how pleased he’d been to hear her admit she’d had the hots for Harrison Ford’s character, and his reaction to Leia’s metal bikini, she had a feeling they’d be staying in tonight.

It had been really embarrassing asking Ruby for help, but at least she’d been non-judgmental about the whole thing. And Emma had to admit, she’d be a lot less comfortable without Ruby’s trusty double-sided fashion tape. She just had to focus on enjoying Killian’s reaction. She got on deck and knocked on the hatch that led to his cabin. “Come on down, love,” he called. She lifted the hatch and made her way down the ladder.

To find Killian waiting for her, wearing a perfectly tailored three-piece suit, complete with boutonniere. “What are you supposed to be?”

He winced. “Bloody hell, Henry promised I had it right,” he said. “Is the tie wrong?”

“No, I mean …” Was he supposed to be James Bond or something? “I don’t get why you’re dressed like that for Halloween.”

“You said that for the holiday, we were supposed to dress up. Henry swore this passed for formalwear in your realm.”

 _Oh._  Oh  _shit._  “Shit.”

“What?” His eyes narrowed. “Henry didn’t lie to me, did he?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Did you tell him _why_  you needed to dress up?”

“No.”

“Shit, Killian, for Halloween you dress up in a  _costume.”_

“Like a masquerade?”

“Sort of.”

“So,  _not_  formalwear.”

“Nope.”

“But I did the formalwear correctly.”

“Yeah.”

“Swan, now I am intensely curious regarding  _your_  attire.” He was grinning. “Shall I take your coat?”

“No.” She pulled it more tightly around her.

“So you’re just going to wear your coat all evening?

“Maybe.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ah ah ah!” He moved too quickly for her, though, and managed to use his hook to undo the knot she’d tied to keep the trench coat belted shut. Half a breath later, he was pressed up against her, pushing her gently into the ladder, and undoing the coat’s buttons with dexterity he’d had centuries to practice. “Well, I  _must_  say, if this is what passes for women’s formalwear in this realm, I approve wholeheartedly.”

“Stop it.” She wrapped the coat around herself defensively. “I thought you were going to dress up as Han Solo.”

“Now I wish I had,” he murmured. “You would wear  _that_  to walk around Storybrooke, asking for candy?”

“No,” she said hotly. “I figured we were staying in tonight and I could wear something … like this.”

“Well, we  _are_  staying in tonight, darling, so I approve wholeheartedly.” He cocked his head. “Though I wish I’d dressed appropriately.”

“You look fine, I’m just embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Why?” she parroted back. She rolled her eyes and opened her trench coat. “Because you’re dressed to the nines, and I’m wearing a metal bikini!”

“Well, then, I suggest if you dislike it so much, you stop wearing it.”

An hour later, Emma stretched languidly, wishing they’d figured out a way to install heat on the ship. “I think dinner got cold.”

“Worth it, darling.” His hand snaked around her and pulled her to his chest. “How could I resist the urge to ravish my beautiful Leia?”

“It’s not fair,” she complained. “I wanted to see you as Han.”

“Perhaps next year. Unless there’s another holiday sooner on which I could appropriately do so?”

She shook her head. “I guess you could next year, but I’m not doing this again.”

“You could wear her initial outfit.”

“And the cinnamon bun hair?”

“Aye, and the cinnamon bun hair.” He chuckled.

She shook her head. “Nah. You can be still Han, but maybe I’ll go as Chewie.” She tried to make a Chewbacca roar and broke down in giggles at her own terrible impression, as well as the expression of disgust on Killian’s face. “No good?”

“I’d rather you wore the trench coat,” he admitted, before looking thoughtful.

“What is it?”

“Well, I did wear the suit correctly, yes?”

“You did. You looked great.”

“I’d still like to see what  _you_  look like dressed formally.”

She thought for a moment, and then grinned. “I’ve got just the movies for you to watch.”

“What’s that, love?”

“Did Henry mention James Bond at all when he was helping you out with the suit?”

“He did, actually. Who is this Bond person?”

“Let’s just say he spends a lot of time all dressed up with equally dressed up ladies.”

He grinned. “Well then. Here’s to next year, Princess Leia.”


End file.
